Bowser's New Plan
by Grayman964
Summary: So recently, Mario 3D World was released and we know that Princess Peach ISN'T the damsel in distress this time. But with Bowser constantly kidnapping her so many times in the past, what made him chose a new target? Read to see the inner thoughts of the evil king and find out.( Also this is my first fanfiction in about a year so sorry if the quality is lackluster)


It happened again for the 37th consecutive time. A certain infamous King had once again had his plans foiled at the hands of a certain group of brother plumbers. His most recent plan had also been one of his best plans in several years. He built the strongest airships he could labor; he trained and hired hundreds of soldiers; he even hired some of the most deadly and powerful creatures in the world for this plan. He set them up in the most precise areas for the fullest advantage. And yet, just as always, all the effort was for naught as the plumbers trampled through his forces. "What am I doing wrong?!" he yelled aloud.

After some long and deep thought he noticed something about all of his plans. Unless it had something to do with sports or parties, he always kidnapped the princess of the neighboring kingdom and something that all his plans had in common (including the parties and sports) was that the pesky red plumber was always there. The plumber would always be the one to destroy his machines, defeat his allies, and send him into a lava pit. All for helping some princess that only acknowledged him as a hero and nothing more. Perhaps if he changed his target next time then maybe, for once, he would succeed. But unfortunately for the evil king, his last plan had expunged nearly all of his available resources. If he were to attack a new kingdom it had to be one with creatures ready and willing to join him. Eventually he found his eyes looking at the kingdom that matched his perfect description. The Sprixie Kingdom.

This kingdom had several evil and diabolical creatures that absolutely DESPISED the seven princesses and were easily won over by the evil king by promising them the punishment of the princesses. The evil king then used his new found allies to imprison the princesses and as he went to each new area of the kingdom he captured them swiftly and quietly. It wasn't until he travelled to the last area did he encounter some resistance. The princess of the grassy area had been warned as the king had infiltrated her castle. She quietly escaped the castle and hurried to the nearest clear pipe to her (something that was rare in the evil king's kingdom and the neighboring one), not even caring about what was on the other side. However despite her efforts to get away from the evil king, he was already hot on her trails.

As she looked ahead she noticed that the pipe she was traveling had been blocked up with several items; the pipe had been dented. Fearing that the evil king would catch up to her she looked at every nook and cranny and tried to push with all her might, but to no avail. As she closed started thinking about the worst for not only her, but for her kingdom as well, she noticed that, all of a sudden, the items that had clogged the pipe started rushing forward. She acted along and also rushed out of the pipe hoping to find help on the other side.

When she exited the pipe she noticed four other people starring at her. Two plumbers one in red and one in green, a blonde haired and pink clad princess, and a short man with what seemed to be a white with blue polka-dotted mushroom head. Knowing what little time she had she quickly explained to the group the situation the kingdom had been put under. As she was just about to explain the final details the ground began to tremble and the pipe began to shake along with purple mist coming from the pipe. The evil king emerged from the pipe with a loud "ROOOAAAHHH!" spewing fire for intimidation. Seeing the target sprixie just before his eyes he quickly captured her in a glass jar before noticing the surrounding area. He first looked at the princess of his neighboring kingdom, the one that he constantly kidnapped, and almost acted on instinct to capture her but he remembered that she, for once, was not his target. He then looked to the red Italian plumber beside her whom had a shocked expression on his face, he grinned slightly at the fact that the one who usually saved the day had been shocked by his actions; amusing to say the least. He turned to his left to see a cowering green clad plumber and blue resident of the kingdom, not caring about either of the two. As the group seemed of little importance he quickly retreated back through the pipe. The pink princess and red plumber both shouted a quick "Wait!" before jumping into the pipe. The blue citizen acted on instinct and followed the actions of the first two and jumped in. The green plumber, still shocked by the fast paced events, slapped himself back into reality and followed his red plumber brother. This would be a brand new experience for all of them.


End file.
